


Lactate

by MatsumotoMonokuro



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 03:30:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13286073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatsumotoMonokuro/pseuds/MatsumotoMonokuro





	Lactate

樱井躺在军用越野敞篷车里，不远处铮铮有声的军队口号从未间断。他跨行业到军区入职快一年了，行业的潜规则也知根知底。比如像今天这样的外出训练，最后肯定也是群交收尾。  
外出训练三天，正是冬末春初，冰雪消融，春雨未至，是最好的外出扎营训练的时机。樱井没有修过野外生存科目，主教官由平时沉默寡言的小岛教官担任。樱井对这些内容一无所知，在场反而添乱，于是待在一旁无所事事。  
此刻正下午，无风的环境里，阳光晒得人懒散。他放下车子的椅背，脱了外套盖在身上，昏昏欲睡。前些天他收到家里的来信，说为他在中央谋了工作，军衔和薪水都比现在高，没什么实权但上升空间大，家里要求他抓住这块跳板往上爬。  
说起来轻松，但军队里的人都倔得像牛一样，不可能几句话就能谈得拢。他本想回信告诉父亲，说要在第五区再学习一两年，转念一想自己的父亲向来不说空话，这个新职务他必然是要做的。樱井油然而生一股不舍，原来不到一年的时间竟让他产生了留恋。  
引擎声在平原上听着格外嘹亮，一辆重型摩托从远处地平线飞来，轮胎卷起黄色的碎土块。骑手穿着冲锋衣，戴着黑色手套，金属的头盔护着他的头部，他弯着腰，身体下倾，轻松操纵着摩托。骑手拉下刹车把手，摩托侧滑停在敞篷车旁边。  
骑手扶着头盔摘下的同时，甩了甩脑袋，散开的黑色卷发上挂着亮晶晶的汗珠。骑手把头盔挂在摩托把手上，牙齿咬着手套的指尖，将双手从手套里抽出来。松本走下摩托，停好车辆，没有拉开车门，而是扶着边缘轻松地跳了进来。  
“真快啊。”目睹全程的樱井睡意消散，撑着脑袋侧躺在放平的座椅上。  
“电话里说得那么急，我还以为发生食物中毒的情况了，结果只是食材不够。我签字同意多进一批食材就行了。”松本脱下冲锋衣和裤子上的护膝，把东西扔到后排，对着后视镜梳理自己乱掉的发型。春日将至，松本身上逐渐显现出了花粉症的症状，说话带着鼻音。  
樱井出神地看着对方和打结的发尾纠缠，那人长长的睫毛被阳光照得根根分明，尾部泛着金黄。松本嘴唇很翘，此刻无意识地噘着嘴，看上去更为柔软。  
“最近有什么心事吗？”松本的手指卷着发尾询问道。  
“发现了啊。”  
“多少有点察觉到，毕竟我跟你……”松本的声音轻了下来，他咬着下唇，最后放弃了，也放下椅背背对着樱井躺好，“我困了，睡会儿。”  
松本上午被基地的一通电话召回，尽管骑着摩托来回要将近三小时，但实际体能消耗比此刻正在训练体术的学员们要少得多。  
樱井没有拆穿这个不高明的谎言，他平淡地问道：“要睡我这边吗？”  
“你啊……”松本皱着眉转过身，“脑子里只有那种事情吗，现在是大白天而且还在室外！”  
“是我说得太含糊了，我本意是想和你换个位置，”樱井忍笑扫了一眼松本的腿，松本的座位是驾驶座，双腿为了避开方向盘和下面的油门刹车很别扭地蜷曲着，“副驾驶座空间比较大，腿伸开比较舒服吧。”  
“哦……”松本的耳根瞬间绯红，慌张下声音也拔高了，“那就换了！反正你很闲！”  
松本别过脸，双腿晃到副驾驶座下，踢了踢樱井的小腿，让他赶紧下车。松本太容易看透了，樱井捉着松本的手腕，把对方拽过来。在狭小的空间里松本重心不稳，落进了樱井的怀里。  
从下套到捕获一气呵成。  
“你……”松本一脸委屈，随后就认命地窝在樱井的颈间。军用车辆座位都很宽敞，他们俩抱成一团倒也没有挤得特别难受，仿佛回到了第一次在对方的单人床上过夜的日子。  
樱井抚着对方的后背，安抚松本休息。他的手掌在松本后背摸到了一截异物，这个宽度像是缠着的绷带，但三天前他和松本上床的时候，除了自己留下的吻痕和咬痕松本身上并没有别的伤口。樱井有些介意，手伸进迷彩外套里，犹豫了片刻直接掀开保暖内衣，贴着皮肤探寻。  
“喂！”松本不满地捶了一下樱井的胸口，没有阻止他。  
他摸到了光滑弹性的布料，手感像普通的内衣。他略微扯了一下，松手后布料立刻弹回，拍打在松本的皮肤上。他没有摸到伤痕的轮廓，就继续向上，然后摸到了两条肩带。  
“翔さん……”松本被樱井翻身摁在椅背上。樱井跪在坐垫上，拉下松本迷彩外套的拉链，卷起里面的保暖内衣，拉到松本的锁骨处。松本双手勾着樱井的手腕，面颊烧得绯红：“先说一句，这不是我的个人兴趣！我也是没办法！”  
松本的身体白皙细腻，此刻透着粉红，阳光下更显得圣洁迷人。在刻着樱井名字的吊牌下，松本的胸口围着一圈黑色的布料。与其说是背心，不如说是刚发育的小女孩才穿的少女文胸。胸口有两片薄薄的海绵，没有罩杯。樱井润了下干燥的嘴唇，手指勾起内衣的弹性下摆，内衣啪地弹回到松本胸口。  
“是花粉症！”松本竭力辩解着，“我打了抗花粉症的针，所以会……会……”  
樱井勾着内衣向上拉扯，内衣下飘出一阵热气，两颗粉色的肉粒暴露在空气里。  
“会分泌乳汁……”松本越说越轻，眼神不安地乱飘。  
松本粉色的乳首饱满地勃起着，乳晕湿润，胸肌的周围有几滴液痕。樱井摸了摸内衣的内衬，果然是湿的。  
“看上去很美味，”樱井说道，他俯下身埋在松本胸口，“我开动了。”  
“翔さん——”胸口突然袭来强烈的快感，松本不禁弓起了腰。樱井含住了松本敏感的乳首，嘬了一口。樱井吸得很用力，还故意发出特别响的声音。吸完后舔弄乳晕，将一边的乳首清理干净，樱井接着又去疼爱另一颗。被吸过的乳首加速催生着乳液，乳首流出的丝丝液体混在樱井留下的唾液里，积在松本胸口。  
松本仰起脖子，胸口被舔的舒适感让他叹息起来。  
“今天的乳首好硬啊。”樱井含着松本的乳首说道，他似乎很满足地小口吮吸着，还用牙齿磨了会儿乳首旁的黑痣。  
“那个，味道……怎么样？”松本被身上的男人吸得腰软，眼眶中水波涟涟。  
“嗯……有点咸。”樱井顺着液痕往下舔。松本身材精瘦，腹肌的形状没有樱井的那么明显，下腹还有两条人鱼线。樱井一边舔一边咬着松本的皮肤，直到他因为空间不足无法再弯下身。樱井握住松本胯间的小帐篷，松本轻吟了一声，咬着下唇晃了晃下身。  
“这边好像也分泌汁液了呢，”樱井压着松本裤子里的那根，“现在是大白天而且是室外，松本长官真是不知廉耻。”  
“还不是因为你舔我……”松本嘀咕着缩起腿，抬手抓住了樱井两腿之间某个显眼的存在，手指熟练地搓着那根接下来即将行凶的粗物，“允许你现在干我。”  
樱井挑眉，松开松本的裤头，将裤子褪下来一些。里面是条面料昂贵的黑色三角裤，樱井猜想松本或许搭配了一套。勃起的阴茎将内裤顶了起来，顶端被体液晕染成了深色。松本也扒下了樱井的裤子，掏出了樱井的性器。松本的技术被调教得极好，他很快将樱井的生殖器揉搓粗肿，微张的小口里，舌头卷起，下意识地做着口交时的动作。  
“嗯……”松本收起一条腿，方便樱井探入。樱井的手指撑开松本湿润的小穴，骑了太久的机车，穴道变得更紧致了。  
松本的裤子被拉到小腿肚，双腿大面积接触冷气，皮肤立刻起了鸡皮疙瘩，樱井贴上他的身体为他供暖。松本曲起腿，不属于自己的手指戳着他的敏感点，他夹着异物，声音颤抖。  
“可以了，已经很湿了所以……”松本拔出樱井的手指，翻过身趴在靠背上，自己撅起屁股，扒开水光潋滟的肉穴，“翔さん，干我。”  
樱井扶着松本的臀部，刚贴上去，身下的人就愉悦地摇起了屁股。他尚有理智，把公用的军车弄脏了处理起来太麻烦，于是在衣服内侧摸出了出门前存放的套，分别给自己和松本套上。  
“快点、快点干我……”松本等不及了，樱井为他戴套时摸得他更难耐了，“翔さん，里面很痒了，快点……嗯——”松本的牢骚很快就被插入激起的放荡呻吟所替代了。  
“大白天就这么骚？嗯？”松本的小穴比平常紧，但里面湿润，又有套上的润滑剂，让樱井能够轻松舒畅地干进去，用力操进敏感异常的深处。  
“全部、全部进来了……翔さん的大肉棒……”松本趴在座椅上，蜜穴内壁吸着他熟悉的阴茎。樱井的性器干进来之后，他就不想思考更多，只想被男人干爽了，满足自己平日里压抑的性欲。被樱井翔操过他才清楚地认识到自己有多喜欢做爱，很快就沉沦于性爱的欢愉之中。  
樱井压在松本身上，后入的姿势和狭窄的空间，让他干起来一发不可收拾。他摆动着自己的腰臀，和身下扭腰的松本无比契合。作为固定的性伴侣，他们都深知对方做爱的喜好。樱井贴住松本的身体，亲吻松本的耳尖，对方回过头和他亲吻在一起。  
“翔さん、嗯——”松本眯着眼陶醉地接吻，“好舒服……好爽……”  
松本叫床的声音也好听得令人心醉，带着鼻音的声调，让破碎的语句听上去宛如撒娇一般。樱井搅着对方的口腔，脑袋里混沌不堪——如果他离开第五区，松本会找一个新的床伴吗？  
“啊——好、好深——”敏感点被狠狠地凿了一下，松本双腿打颤，后穴喷涌出一股淫水。  
樱井兀自地气闷起来。未来将有除他以外的人霸占这个令人欲罢不能的魅穴，让欲求不满的松本长官一次次高潮。想到那样的场景就让他接受不能，下身的侵犯也变得愈加凶狠，过猛的力道，让松本感觉自己的小腹都被男人顶起来了。  
“翔さん、翔さん……”松本带着哭腔叫他的名字，“小穴要被翔さん弄坏了……唔——”  
樱井扣住松本的身体，继续冲撞，交合的私处应着他的力道，肉体拍打在一起，发出令人面红耳赤的声响。军用敞篷车承载着他们的激情交配，轻微地上下晃动。  
松本眼眶中的泪水摇摇欲坠，他的腹腔被男人捣作一团，他觉得疼但更觉得爽，抑制不住淫水不停地涌出小穴。他被惩罚般的激烈性爱操得快高潮时，樱井却放过了他，阴茎钉在深处突然停止了动作。  
“翔さん？”松本伏在靠背上，小心翼翼地问身后停止动作的男人。  
“嘘。”樱井说道，他挺身向前，将车后排的挡雨板拉起来。他们下身还连接在一起，肉棒在穴里搅了一圈，松本没忍住又叫了出来。樱井捂住他的嘴，趴下贴着他的后背：“安静点，有人来了。”  
樱井的重量几乎全部压在松本身上，阴茎自然插得相当深，松本的阴茎也被压在粗糙的皮革坐垫上。刚维持了这个姿势两秒松本就坚持不下去了，结合的地方又烫又痒，蜜穴张合吸着粗大的阴茎，松本难受得小声呜咽。  
“樱井教官——”学员大声叫着樱井的名字寻找他的位置，听声音似是逐渐向敞篷车走来，“啊，难道在车里睡着了？”  
“啧，”背上的樱井不悦地咋舌，他捂住松本的嘴，“别动。”  
樱井倏地直起身，体位的变化舒缓了松本的焦躁。  
“啊！樱井教官……”学员站住了脚。从他们的角度只能看到樱井直起的上半身，樱井呼吸混乱、衣冠不整，却一脸平静地拉上外套拉链，遮住内衫凌乱的压痕。  
“有什么事吗？”  
“小岛教官说晚上的课程自主练习，我们班做什么？”学员一边问，一边踮脚想探查车里的情况。  
“我一会儿会和小岛教官商量，对不熟练的项目加以训练。还有吗？”  
“那个……教官你是在？”  
樱井顶了顶腰，车里飘出暧昧的叫声。樱井莞尔一笑：“做这种事情。”  
“打、打扰了。”学员识趣地离开了。  
樱井见人影消失，安心地舒了口气。他看向身下，松本被情欲折磨地嗓音嘶哑，回身看着他，眼里充满了恳求。他径直扒掉松本的裤子，扛起松本的一条腿，侧入松本湿得一塌糊涂的后穴。  
“嗯、嗯……”松本含糊不清地呻吟着，“好粗……好硬……”  
冬末暖洋洋的午后，忘情地做爱让人大汗淋漓。阳光下被操成粉红色的松本异常可爱，不停地吐出放荡的词句。  
“翔さん——”松本蜷起放在坐垫上的腿，身体缩成一团，射精了。松本压着自己的小腹，腹中没有内射的感觉，取而代之的是奇怪的微涨，随后樱井也射在了套里。  
樱井拭去额头上的汗珠，退出自己的阴茎。两个用过的套子被樱井取下来后打了个结挂在车门上。  
“翔さん，”高潮后的松本软绵绵地叫着他，“出来了……”  
“嗯？”  
松本拉下外套的拉链，里面的衣服还是卷起着，两颗饱满的肉粒也暴露在外，两道乳白色的汁液顺着胸肌的形状向身侧滑动。  
“乳汁……喷出来了，在高潮的时候……”松本的桃花眼亮闪闪的，含着与之前放荡模样相反的纯情。  
樱井将松本压回到座椅上，伸出舌头，珍惜地舔掉松本的乳汁。  
他搂着松本的腰，舔吻胸口，又一次挑起对方的性欲。

这个人是我的。

 

松本夹着双腿拾级而上。每年外出训练的路线相同，便在扎营地点附近搭建了石台，平地上坐着所有学员，摇曳的火光映照着他们的脸，期待地看着台上准备发言的长官。夜里冷风徐徐，松本额上沁着汗珠，局促地执起扩音器。  
“晚上好，两日的训练辛苦了。”扩音器让他的声音失真，模糊了他颤抖的尾音。他要做的只不过是个简短的发言，调动学员的情绪。三分钟的发言他倒背如流，此刻却说得磕磕绊绊。  
“呼……这次的训练由我们的小岛教官负责……”他屏气忍住下身的感觉说道，下面的学员并没有发现他的异样，听得认真。或许是他表现得太镇定了，压在他后穴敏感点的按摩棒又调高了频率。他哽咽了一下，没有示弱，面无表情地扫视了一下全员以掩盖自己濒临高潮的状态。而罪魁祸首正悠然地伫立在黑夜中，双手抄袋，严肃凛然地听着他演讲。  
松本继续发言，他加快了语速，因此有些句子含糊不清。他后面在淌水，顺着大腿内侧向下，他能清晰地感知淫液的流动。强忍的快感甚至让他乳头胀痛，被保暖内衣紧裹着愈加难受。  
“就此……”他深吸气，双腿打颤，“我的发言结束了。”  
台下爆发出一阵欢呼，情绪高涨的学员们神采奕奕地扭打在一起。  
“唔——”他握着扩音器，双手撑在石台上支起自己的身体。他的双腿打颤，内裤里灼热的体液黏在一起，保暖内衣被水渍晕出两小片深色。  
高潮了……  
松本低着头大口地喘息着。  
他在所有学员和教官的注视下被按摩棒玩到高潮了。

 

尽管有野外求生课程，但野外扎营并不艰苦。学员个个身强体壮，不畏严寒就跳进雪融的溪水里，打着哆嗦洗去汗渍。樱井一身清闲，打了两桶水，煮沸冷却后用毛巾擦拭了全身。他懂得规矩，先一步溜进自己的帐篷里。离就寝还有些时间，他在帐篷里放了盏野营用的手灯，就着灯光独自看了会儿书籍。  
樱井手里捧着书，脑内却还是松本的模样，纸上的字一个也没有看进去。他取出松本的名牌，金属片被他用皮绳编了结，绳的另一端拴了家徽。他将绳夹进书页，当做书签随身携带。  
樱井托着吊牌，指腹磨着凹进去的字母，若有所思——他该如何告诉松本自己将要离开。  
他烦闷地叹了口气，掏出自己的睡袋。身体刚钻进去就听到外面有人惊呼，他探出脑袋，发现只是学员打闹，便回到帐子，拉上帐篷的拉链。一个影子闪到他帐子外面，樱井还未来得及询问就钻了进来。  
“润？！”对方一进来就扑到他身上，厚外套下就是睡衣，似乎刚擦洗过身体。樱井搂住松本的腰，帐篷容纳两个人还是绰绰有余的，他又惊又喜，笑意难掩：“你怎么、唔——”  
松本封住了他的嘴唇，焦急地亲吻起来。松本靠着他的胸膛取暖，一轮舌吻过后身体终于暖和起来。  
他将松本的身体塞进睡袋，骑在自己身上。黄色的灯光落在松本的侧脸，他的长官美貌得令人心神荡漾，躯体柔软而温热，瞳孔如同蜂蜜一般。  
“怎么了？”他搂着松本的身体，亲吻对方的脖颈。  
“还能怎么？这个还你！”松本将按摩棒扔进樱井的背包，而后手探进他的衣服里，指尖扫着樱井的腹肌，气鼓鼓地横了他一眼，压低声音说道：“我可是当着所有人的面高潮了诶！你……你都不奖励我吗！”  
“好，我知道了。”他笑着将松本放到自己的身下，褪下碍事的衣物。全裸的长官缩在他的睡袋里，灯光温暖着松本的上身，胸口的吊牌反射着亮光。前戏尚未开始，松本便已动情期待地看着他，双手在樱井的皮肤上游走。  
帐篷的布料是遮光的，外面只能看见一团模糊的影子。不遮光也无所谓，反正樱井有情人是众所周知的事情。  
“唔、啊——”他们接吻，开始做爱。带着套直接进去还是有些疼的，松本像受惊的小动物，抱着他强壮的背肌寻求抚慰。睡袋下只垫了一块底布，樱井担心地面硬得硌人，把睡衣团成一团，垫在松本身下。  
“嗯、翔さん、翔さん……”松本压低声音在他耳边叫道，“还是翔さん插得我最舒服了……”  
在有限狭小的空间里，两人四肢交缠，下身撞得啪啪作响。  
“叫出来也没关系，”樱井拭去松本眼角的泪珠，“反正大家都在做，不会发现的。”  
接近就寝时间，低哑的叫床声从军营各处响起来，各个营帐里都上演着肉欲的盛宴。  
“才不要……”松本搂紧樱井的身体，蓄着泪水的桃花眼闪着欢愉。樱井加大了操干的幅度，欢爱的刺激让人格外爽快。帐篷外还有人来回走动，能清晰地感知地面的震动。松本的小穴紧张地吮吸着，夹得他头皮发麻。  
“今天松本长官穿的是军外套啊，”外面漫步的学员说道，“看不到那个超细的腰，失望。”  
“切，你一会儿不还是要意淫着松本长官撸管。”另一个人讥讽道。  
“啊——好想上松本长官啊，那个屁股和腰真是让人受不了！”两个人谈笑着走远了。  
被提及的松本蜜穴夹紧，呻吟都变了调。松本躲闪着樱井玩味的目光，最后整张脸埋在樱井倾斜的肩膀上。  
“润？”樱井爱抚着对方的后背。  
“我只和翔さん做……”面色通红的松本自暴自弃地呢喃，“其他人想都别想。”  
松本被樱井重新捉回来猛干，销魂蚀骨的激烈快感几乎将松本撞散架了。帐篷里传出两人的吟哦，和四处的叫床声缠绕在一起。  
“翔さん……”舌吻间松本的牙齿打颤，他被操得神魂颠倒，“要被翔さん插射了……”  
下身疯狂的交媾让松本汁水淋漓，睡袋里扇出阵阵淫靡的气味。  
“唔——”樱井搂着松本纤细的腰肢，跪在坚硬的地面上，闷哼着射精了。他胸口一阵湿热，低头看到松本留着吻痕的胸口被些许水渍晕染开。  
“啊……”松本轻吟一声，勃起的乳首又喷出几点乳汁，松本撇开目光，“太舒服了，不知不觉就……”  
“浪费了就太可惜了。”樱井如是说道，将对方的胸口舔干净了。

事后樱井将两个套打了结，暂时扔在一旁的树林里。回身，松本已经侧躺在睡袋里，合着眼准备就寝了。  
“一个人睡太冷了。”松本皱着眉等待樱井回来。  
他的长官天生畏寒，冬季出行必备不少取暖工具。樱井知道松本这样教科书般的傲娇不会轻易说出真心话，便只是听话地缩进睡袋和对方相拥在一起。  
“暖和吗？”  
“嗯。”松本蹭了蹭他的脖颈，枕着他的上臂入睡了。  
樱井愈加难以开口，即使他知道拖得越久越令人焦灼。  
夹在两人躯体间的金属吊牌逐渐被体温熨热。


End file.
